Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3575890-20131202071230
Ha...hahahahahahahahahaha....NO! *TWD spoilers dead ahead. You have been warned* You do NOT get to kill Hershel in the most grotesque, dehumanizing way imaginable, (I will NEVER be able to erase the image of his head severed from his body) follow up with an intense edge-of-your-seat cock tease sequence that leads the audience to believe Daryl or Rick is next to go, then when it's clear Daryl and Rick are safe for the episode, lead us to then believe for one god awful horrifying second that Carl is dead and THEN instantly after showing he's alive and awarding us with a beautifully touching reunion between Carl and Rick, reveal that Rick's infant daughter was eaten by walkers. I am INCONSOLABLE. Oh my god. Beginning with the death that hit me the hardest, Hershel's beheading was one of the hardest scenes I've ever had to watch on this show. I knew it was coming from the moment Rick began pitching about peace and cohabitation because let's face it; there was no way in hell it was going to be that easy. The governor is too intoxicated by his greed for power and dominance and on top of that he has far too much pride to bury the hatchet. Enacting his vengeance was his every intention from the gate. I am positive that if Rick had willingly given up the prison, the governor would have still killed Hershel. It was an inevitability that past the point of his capture could not have been prevented. Now as a HUGE fan of Hershel, I couldn't bring myself to watch his death. I had to look away, and when I uncovered my eyes just in time to see his head lying on the ground, my gut dropped down to my knees. Of all the deaths on this show, I don't think I have ever been THIS affected before. This just took the series to a whole new level of PAINFUL. I mean I am at peace with that he had to die in the sense of that his death was the catalyst to trigger the shit storm that came next and I understand that the brutal nature of his death just made the scene all the more powerful and emotionally resonating, but really now? Did he NEED to be decapitated like that? Did he need to die in such a horrifyingly tragic and demeaning way in front his daughters? It was just too much. I was heartbroken and sickened to my stomach all at once. The writers are crafty. In these last few episodes they have purposely been portraying the governor in a more sympathetic light so we would be able to empathize with him and perhaps even develop a fondness for him, only for all of the hatred we had for him from the gate to reinforce itself a million times over in this episode. I have to say that any soft spot I had for the governor was gone the moment he murdered Hershel, and I guess that was the whole damn point. Although I had not an ounce of empathy for his character in his final moments alive, and damn I am so happy that Michonne got the honor of avenging Andrea, which it had been a very long time coming, a part of me still views the governor as a tragic character. It was so clear that he once was a good person, but that the deaths of his loved ones and the power he attainted when he rose to authority corrupted him beyond all recognition. The governor slowly devolved into a horrible monster, and one that certainly got what he deserved in the end, but when it boils down to it, he was a victim of a series of unfortunate circumstances. It's quite sad to think about what had become of someone who was probably once inherently good and a deeply loving husband and father. But when Lily came out carrying Megan's lifeless body and the governor did not shed a single tear, it soon became evident that any shred of humanity that was left in him had long gone and dare I say, the way he emotionlessly finished the job without a single ounce of visible remorse was just as sad to see as anything else in this episode, and lord this episode was one long neverending tearjerker. How cruel was it for the writers to tease us with the prospect of three more fan favorites dying after Hershel? I was confident enough that Daryl wouldn't be brought down so easily and there was a fat chance that Rick was going to die, but I was still at the edge of my seat screaming at my television the ENTIRE time terrified yet another one of my favorites was about to bite the bullet. And once I could breathe easy for the both of them, I really was convinced that Carl was going to emerge out of nowhere a walker that Rick would then be forced to kill. Instead, the writers pulled the old bait and switch. In their spectacular job of leading me to believe Carl was dead, I completely forgot all about Rick's other child. I will say that although Hershel's wasn't all that shocking, albeit probably the most devastating death on this show yet nonetheless, I did NOT see Judith's death coming. It never occurred to me that at some point in all of the chaos she had been left behind. I had just taken for granted the idea that she was safe with the rest of the group, so when hit with the visual of the abandoned car seat drenched in blood, I had truly been thrown for a loop. The utter devastation on both Rick and Carl's faces as they clung onto each other made for an unbearable to watch closing scene. Carl is so mature and grown up I often times forget how young he really is, but his emotional breakdown at the end of this episode reminded me of that he still very much is a just boy, and one that's been robbed of so much in his life. His childhood, his mother, and now his baby sister. My heart breaks for both him and Rick. Judith's birth was largely what helped the both of them to go on after Lori's death. This baby was supposed to fill the empty void that Lori left behind. She was all that Rick and Carl had left of Lori, so in addition to the blow of losing yet another loved one, it's basically like losing Lori all over again for the both of them. God, I hate this show. No, I don't, I love it. I WISH I hated it so I could stop subjecting myself to its emotionally tormenting effects.